


杀手1-2（AU 分级R18）

by April_Sun



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Sun/pseuds/April_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>血腥警告~罪案剧~</p>
            </blockquote>





	杀手1-2（AU 分级R18）

**Author's Note:**

> 从lofter一路搬过来~一直被封也是醉了~  
> 常用Lo~这里只用来放文~  
> 如果喜欢这篇文章或与Lo主交流~请到lo上找我好嘛~

引子

‘他又笑了，’洛克看着吧台尽头的黑发青年，暗想，‘真是太他妈漂亮了！’  
洛克很确定他们是同类，一晚上下来，他酒没喝多少，媚眼可没少抛。那青年每次都害羞的低下头抿嘴笑。偶尔他也会匆匆向洛克撇过一眼，假装偶然的四目相对，睫毛动情的扇动。

‘看看那双蓝眼睛！’洛克内心又是一阵赞叹，‘纯粹，温柔…’另外，‘看起来很好摆弄。’

‘我的猎物！’

洛克在心底自信的嘶吼，周身不知不觉升腾起一片热气，他目光炯炯的盯着吧台末端的人。如果散发的荷尔蒙可以当做武器，他现在大概已经向着那人的方向杀出一条血路了！

‘他又看了过来！那双眼睛！’洛克放下手中的酒杯，释放出心中的野兽——  
‘就是现在！’

 

在洛克站起来的那一刹那，青年也起身往外走，他俩离开酒吧，一前一后的经过漆黑的停车场。青年走得不疾不徐，也不回头看，仿佛在特意逗弄他。终于，青年上了一辆毫不起眼的大众宝来，洛克无视掉自己的车，几步追上来，屏住呼吸钻进车中。  
青年没有转向洛克，他对自己副驾驶的车门被打开毫不惊讶，只是在后视镜中盯了他一阵。接着，青年吹起一声响亮的口哨。

“欢迎欢迎。”青年说，嗓音压抑低沉，跟他明亮的样子很是不符，让洛克着迷。

洛克的手摸上青年的膝盖，缓慢的滑向大腿根，找到待在那的东西，揉搓、握紧。青年享受的发出一声叹息，眼神却不见迷离。

很快，车子启动了。

 

宝来一路开出市区。洛克本以为青年的家会离酒吧很近，不过这没什么，远程给他们俩增添了不少乐趣。两人在车中就没停止相互勾引，没有谁手脚老实的放在原处，却也没人更进一步。性张力在空气中紧绷的存在着，谁也不愿在这场游戏中认输。  
最终，洛克向后躺倒在青年家的床上，这也是他晕倒前，记忆里的最后一个镜头。

 

洛克醒过来。  
他先是感到自己的手臂动弹不得，他努力的往回缩，却得到手腕上撕心裂肺的疼痛。  
之后，他想挪一下双脚，因为两边得脚腕也抻得发疼。  
‘不行！’  
他试了一下，或许有粗粝的绳子正缠绕在那。  
洛克慌了，他想要大声求救，但一颗大小完美的圆球压下他的舌头，堵在他的口中。  
最后，他只好用力眨眼，谢天谢地，他还看得见！

有人一身黑衣仔裤的站在全身赤裸，成大字型被固定在床榻上的洛克面前。再往上，是一副黑色的面具，充满了金属质感，冰冷且沉默。而那对儿洛克最中意的蓝眼睛，正弯成一道月牙，在面具缝隙间闪烁。不用说，他的主人现在心情正好。

洛克心中的害怕散了，自己刚才的胆小登时转变为高昂的性致。

‘看来他也喜欢玩游戏。’

对于这点，洛克很是满意，只不过他通常是站着的那个。他本想让这蓝眼睛的小东西挂上铁索躺在底下的，没想到被捷足先登。

‘真有意思！’洛克想，他拿出自己无赖的派头，海绵体无羞耻的膨胀。

没有预兆的，洛克的大腿内侧被狠狠抽了一鞭子，他吃疼的发出声音。  
“嘘。”青年将手指举到嘴唇前，又是一鞭子。

“听说你喜欢玩游戏？”青年的脸贴近洛克的前胸，手指搭在悬在半空的绳索上。  
这让洛克重新紧张起来，气氛改变了，洛克说不出原因。也许是因为青年变得乖张怪异的表现，又或许是他在洛克眼中突然放大的黑色面具——毫无声息，毫无生气。

接着，洛克的阴茎猛烈的跳动了一下，疼的抽紧。  
那是青年在用力弹动绳索。

 

“这会很好玩。”青年笑着说，然而，洛克见不到他的笑容。

第一章

什琴斯尼将手中的一叠报纸摔在桌子上。

头版头条：  
“三月五起血腥命案拜仁警方束手无策”，  
或是  
“被害者均为虐杀案嫌疑人疑似侠客替天行道”。

“天杀的混蛋！”  
“怎么了？”什琴斯尼的警局搭档莱万推了下桌沿，让转椅滑到他身旁，轻声问。  
“又是那个不知哪来的连环杀手，杀了警方的嫌疑人，还要害我们被媒体骂办事不力！”  
“你是说那些有个好律师，大眼大摆走出警局大门甚至连法庭都没上的嫌疑犯？”  
“只要我们再多一个证据，一条纤维，一个细节！”什琴斯尼说，双手在空中愤怒的挥舞。  
“试的够久了，那第一个死者可是被我们放走快两年的嫌疑人。”  
“哦得了，你不会站在那个什么侠一方吧。”  
“嫌疑人虐杀的是个小孩，才12岁，沃伊，我们去过那个现场，你还记得有多惨么！”莱万没做正面回答，什琴斯尼选择性的忽视了这点，他知道那事对莱万的影响有多大。不过身为警察，在某些事的底线上什琴斯尼不准备做让步。  
“那他也仅仅是嫌疑人，况且，私刑不是解决问题的办法，无论如何。”  
“说不定连环杀手做了好事，以后会少些惨死在虐待狂手里的少男少女！”莱万收紧了声音，明显也认真起来。  
“不，不管他以正义之名做了什么，我不能认同！杀人就是杀人！”什琴斯尼勾起两根手指在脑袋上方比了个双引号的手势，继续说，  
“而且，要是他搞错了呢，就一次。要是他惩罚的人真的是无辜的怎么办？”  
莱万没说话，他盯着激动的什琴斯尼，陷入沉思。

 

铃声响起时，莱万才刚睡过去没一会儿。凌晨两点，警局任务。  
莱万睡得很晚，即便他今晚没给自己安排‘杀人任务’。他才刚解决完一个恶心的人渣，没心情这么早就接触下一个。  
只是什琴斯尼的话…不得不承认，这有点触动他。

“快到现场来！”什琴斯尼匆匆挂断了手机，不贫上几句的他很少见。  
看来情况紧急。

等莱万到了案发地，他才知道情况到底有多紧急。

这是个虐杀现场，毋庸置疑。  
被害人的后背几乎没有完整的肌肤，切下的肉皮组成了印象派画作；生殖器在嘴里，模仿口交的样子，被嘴唇紧紧裹牢；剩下的部分，只是断开了，圆滚滚的躺在胯下，断口张牙舞爪，看上去像是绳索绞断的功劳。

死者端端正正的躺在床中央，床头的墙上和地上铺满了几个三十岁出头，棕发女人的照片。她们在路口等红灯或者排队买咖啡，她们在公司门口驻足或是穿着睡裙拾起扔在家门口的信件。还有…她们被绑起来…施虐的样子。  
太多太多的照片，那是在控诉死者的罪状。

在众多照片中，莱万发现了一副面具，黑色的，沉静、冰冷，就像他的那副一样。如同被木锥戳穿了心脏，莱万被钉在原地。什琴斯尼也看到了，他上前拽下那张仔细察看。

“这是什么意思？”半晌，传来什琴斯尼疑惑的自言自语。  
莱万后知后觉的动起来，接过那张特殊的照片。一排银色的字母写在面具上：

‘真欣赏你，我的宝贝！接下来，享受我的作品吧。’

“也许是死者写给那些女人——他的‘受害人’的信，显然，偷窥已经无法满足他的内心了。”莱万状似专业的分析着，将墙上其他信纸指给什琴斯尼。

什琴斯尼的目光跟着转移开去，莱万则偷偷将面具照片揣进仔裤的后口袋。

没有一丁点多余的血迹，看着干净的床单，莱万低下头。  
不似自己的杰作那么血腥，却比自己的…搞怪。  
红晕浮上面颊，莱万开始觉得害羞，他抿嘴轻笑。

没有一丁点多余的血迹，没有莱万的血腥，却比莱万的…搞怪。

第二章  
A.  
博阿滕从不觉得自己是个怪人，他西装笔挺每天按时上班，喜欢跟同事们开玩笑；待人友好，常帮隔壁残疾的老奶奶忙里忙外；遵守社会规则，绝不酒后驾车…当然，也不是每项都遵守，杀人割皮这类小游戏，他还是会偶尔做一做的。  
嗜血的冲动时而发生，不过博阿滕懂得克制。没经过仔细的安排、谨慎的计划，他是不会轻易对什么人下手的。那种控制不住自我、随意杀戮的人，脑子都是被蛆虫嗑了的渣滓，不会思考，没用；另一些致力于挑衅警察却自露马脚的家伙也是傻蛋，博阿滕顶看不上他们。在他眼里，杀人，是艺术。前奏是艺术，过程是艺术，而抑制到极致才放肆的暴力宣泄是最美的东西。而自己，则是这个黑暗世界最杰出的艺术家。  
直到，他遇见了那个带着黑色面具的人。世事难料，他居然也会看上活生生的人类。

起初，博阿滕只是单纯的欣赏印在报纸上的犯罪现场——文字叙述版。已经出现过几次类似的案例了，警方刚刚才把它们联系到一起。不过博阿滕早就有发现，因为手法一致，他看得出来。记者深厚的文字功底让博阿滕像是在读一本连载小说，津津有味，嗜血的基因被激发的淋漓尽致，总是期待下一回。可再一翻页，刻意避开了血腥点的摄影师照片，就会彻底败了他的兴致，每次每次。终于，抑制不住的失望涌进血管，博阿滕决定这次要摸去犯罪现场，亲自看一看。

即使被警方彻底封锁并严加看管着，混进犯罪现场对博阿滕来讲也不是什么难事，问题难在，如果你不小心遇到了恰巧很欣赏的同行怎么办？  
博阿滕刚从后厨房潜入，还没来得及从藏身的地方钻出来，就被前厅传来的细小‘窸窣’声叫停了脚步。来人没开灯，说不定是疏忽大意的嫌犯，想趁人不备寻找忘记带走的重要线索。  
‘犯罪现场那么美，杀手怎么可能是个丢三落四的白痴。’  
博阿滕在心里吐槽，好奇心不自觉上升一番。没多大一会儿，相近的地板“吱吱”叫起来，发出有人接近的警报。博阿滕努力缩小自己，向着冰箱与墙壁留出的缝隙里又挤了挤，这其实没什么大用。还好是在黑暗中，对方也不见得看得清什么。  
谁知，博阿滕动作太大，冰箱门上前主人贴的装饰品粘的不牢，砸落到地板。接着，他明显感到那杀手改变了行走的方向，轻手轻脚的向他这边摸过来。人未到，杀气先到。博阿滕屏住呼吸，喉头也不动一下，只有手指在被挤瘪的裤袋里费力挣扎，刀模型的钥匙环正插在里面，那是他带在身上的唯一利器。小是小了点，不过以博阿滕对人体的熟悉程度，找动脉很容易。  
在那只伸过来的手马上要触到自己胳膊的一刹那，窗台边上放着的酒瓶倒了。风很大，经过大敞的窗户一下涌入，吹散了一触即发的紧张氛围。窗帘也被掀开，透进路边浅淡的灯光，博阿滕小心的用余光看过去，—张黑色、性感、充满性暗示的面具，在玻璃上时隐时现。  
是那个杀手！  
此时，他正侧对着博阿滕的藏身处，检查窗边的情况。一旦将掉落的东西都归为大风的杰作，那杀手便迅速撤离了。博阿滕短短犹豫下，从冰箱后拱出来，选择了默默尾随。真是做贼心虚，博阿滕在心里唾弃自己没用，杀人都不见手抖，遇见同行反倒慌了。

博阿滕绝没想到他的新晋研究对象会是个警察，还是重案组的精英！  
‘哇哦，这可远远超过了有趣！’  
博阿滕舔舔嘴唇，稳稳的坐在自己车的驾驶座中，大方的监视正站在警局门口，昨晚还带着那副黑色面具的人。  
昨天，一从房子出来博阿滕就跟上了他。他看上去有点紧张，肩膀收紧防备着。找到停在不远处的桥车后，麻利的将大概出门就摘了的面具藏在里面。接着，他转向房子正门，守在竟没人把守的门口。不出几分钟，穿着制服的警察回来了，出人意料的，跟那家伙击掌、勾肩搭背、大声的道谢。刺眼的门廊灯打在杀手脸上，一双蓝眼睛甜美的弯起，满是柔和，再眨眼，便恢复了平静，只剩下冷漠的清澈，勾引着博阿滕深陷。

一想起这幕，躁动动就涌上来，惹得坐在车里的博阿滕不安的扭动身体。现在还不是时候，博阿滕紧了紧双腿，对自己默念。

接下去的几个礼拜，博阿滕不时跟踪“莱万警探”，这名字是他有次假装不小心撞倒那家伙，顺手掏了证件得到的，拍下来后就扔在了路边。剩下的信息，则是他一点点收获的，比如：

莱万喜欢在红茶里放一片柠檬，喜欢吃酸黄瓜总是整瓶整瓶的买，喜欢“维也纳酪饼”，也喜欢整只吃烤鸡；莱万喜欢运动，每天的晨跑必不可少，好不容易得来的休息日也要跟一帮警察混在一起，与他充当守门员的搭档参加警队业余球队的比赛；莱万喜欢小孩子，给他们送上的笑容才最温柔真诚；莱万喜欢…

莱万很可爱。而博阿滕，越来越无法抑制自己。

博阿滕特意避开了“莱万警探”新一次“叛逆”杰作（没错，就是叛逆，博阿滕这样定义）的准备期。这期间对方对周遭的事物一定很敏感，而博阿滕还没准备暴露在他面前。当然他早就发现了莱万这种“替天行道”挑选被害人的方式，无法说不赞同，因为博阿滕自己也这么干，制裁的罪行也更多样化。只不过他没那么高尚的出发点，单纯为满足对血液的变态爱慕。  
莱万完工没几天，博阿滕就迫不及待的献上自己的礼物。

B.  
直到太阳升起，莱万才得以掀开封锁带，离开犯罪现场。围观的邻居越聚越多，似乎整个街区都出动了。  
“莱万警官！”一个不到莱万腰际、背着书包的小孩朝他撞过来，  
莱万下意识的扶住他，接过他直直伸过来的拳头里握着的一小束兰花…和一张小纸条：  
‘喜欢我的作品么？点点头，让我知道。’  
莱万机敏的抬头，眼睛快速扫过周围的看客。乍看上去没什么可疑的人，没人特意遮住面庞，也没人做作的闪避视线。莱万眼下毫无办法，只有对着虚空轻轻点了下头，他很确定那位陌生的朋友正在看。  
“怎么，有爱慕者？”什琴斯尼这时候也走出来，对着拿兰花的莱万调侃。  
爱慕者？  
莱万的脑子一时间被这三个字卡住了。  
“呃…对…也许吧，我不知道，这是路过的孩子从哪里捡来的吧。”  
“我看是不知道谁家的花园遭了秧才对。”什琴斯尼拍拍莱万的肩膀，“激情之花，祝你今天好运。”

莱万总是在意想不到的时候收到花。  
先是下班后在常去的酒馆跟同事聚会，酒保端来血腥玛丽的盘子里正放着一只，鲜红配着淡紫。  
“一位先生点给您的，他称赞您的眼睛很漂亮。”  
“他长什么样儿？”  
“没出现，警官，他打了电话，钱在后门用石头压着。”  
哦，当然了！这问题问的简直愚蠢。莱万一口喝干血腥玛丽，兰花放在桌上并没带走。

第二次是足球赛。莱万被替换下场，他独中四元，大四喜！离比赛结束还有10分钟，4：0，他们赢定了。莱万悠闲的休息，不过起身跟什琴斯尼夺了会儿水杯的功夫，再坐回原位，就被一束扎好的玫瑰戳了屁股。  
‘不喜欢兰花？不管怎样，这场踢得真漂亮。’  
莱万压下震惊，抽出这张混在花束中的卡片，在背面写下几个字：  
‘我更恨玫瑰！我以为你知道。:-) ’  
赛后，他重重把玫瑰连着卡片扔进离比赛场最近的垃圾桶，让那个蠢蛋去找吧！

第三次，婚礼，别人的。莱万穿着全套的警服来当伴郎，毕竟重案组的同伴很难找到结婚对象，大多数人都忍受不了他们的工作。随时随地被电话叫走，扔下生产的老婆，赶不上孩子的表演什么的，总在反复上演。  
舞池里有点混乱，到后来大家不断交换舞伴，像是在跳旧时讲究的英国舞蹈，舞步和姿态除外。  
“嘿，你胸口的花真漂亮。”刚转过来的舞伴牵着莱万的手，随着音乐跳着三拍舞。  
莱万低头。天啊，什么时候！莱万试图想起与自己跳舞的每个人的脸，可惜过量的酒精沉淀在他脑海里，弄得他思维昏沉。  
‘太多人了。’莱万郁闷的呼出一口气。‘显得骄傲一点，罗伯特，别被他唬住了。’  
莱万想着，干脆的抬起头对女伴说：  
“那是兰花，亲爱的。”  
然后，脚就被对方的裙子绊了个踉跄。

‘利用小孩、给人买酒和交际舞，真够俗套的…’莱万晕晕乎乎从礼堂中拽来一瓶香槟酒，将话语留在包装纸上，扔在门口的绿草地中。  
‘…所以，你到底要不要跟我见个面？’

 

莱万只随便吃了口饭便回到警局，最近他们的辖区连续发生了几起大案子，加班起来没个完。距莱万最后一次收到兰花已经过去很久了，久到同事都不再拿‘爱慕者’这词儿开他的玩笑。看来对方是不想见面，警察这身份竟也有碍事的一天。  
莱万叹口气在位置上坐好，打起精神询问下一个‘目击证人’。又是一个小女孩走失案件，这样的案子发生总是牵动着人们的心，来提供线索的热心民众在警局门口排起队。从无用的线索中拼出有用的信息，是一个好警探该有的作为。  
“请帮我叫下一个证人进来。”莱万拿起电话，内线打给接待员。  
几分钟后，一个高个儿非裔走进来，莱万还从没见过这么会打扮的年轻人，即使加了副框架眼镜，也丝毫没减弱他的帅气。  
“你好。”莱万冲他点了下头，垂眼在之前的报告上签字。  
“这是你喜欢的意思么？”那男人说，嗓音粗重，尾音轻快。  
“什么？”莱万不明所以，疑惑地抬头。  
男人从拉开的夹克里抽出一朵兰花，莱万的动作定住了。  
“我想，现在可以算是一个惊喜了，带面具的老兄。”

‘是他！’莱万欢快的确认，想象中那‘另一个人’的样子正一点点与面前的男人重合。  
对方直视自己的棕色瞳孔让莱万手足无措，心“嘭嘭”的没命跳动，声音响的自己都听得到。不知名的热浪一遍遍冲刷过他的四肢、后背与喉头。莱万竭力反抗想要藏起来的羞涩感，冲他绽放出一个自己也没想到的大大笑容。

“热罗姆•博阿滕，”那人说，给了莱万一个wink，“很高兴认识你。”


End file.
